Freckled Lips and Flat Asses
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: WARNING: LEMON. Rated M for a reason. Brad just wanted a nice time with Adam, but then Tommy got involved...BRADAM/ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF/BRADOMMY


Brad wasn't really into the kinky stuff. He preferred just sweet, soft, straight to the point kind of sex. I mean, he did love touching Adam, kissing him, feeling him, and he _did _love Adam to death, but his fetishes would sometimes get in the way of their love making. And as much as Brad didn't want to say anything, tonight, he couldn't take the tension in his pants, and Adam merely rubbing his hand up and down furiously. It felt good, don't get him wrong, but he'd rather kiss his lover on the lips and just taste him. Not endure this kind of torture. Because honestly, this kind of friction on his hard dick wanted to make the poor man scream and rip his hair out.

"A-Adam, can't you j-just take o-off my pants?" he groaned, gripping the sheets and trying desperately to not come (even though on your own will power, you can't prevent exploding when Adam's trying to get you to come). This would be his fifth pair of leather jeans he's ruined due to Adam and him punching at poor Brad's cock. If Adam hadn't been doing this as a sexual gesture, the much smaller male would have called this abuse because his heart was just about to beat out of his chest.

"Shush, baby. Let me d-do my thing," Adam groaned, completely naked and covering Brad with his sweaty body. The smaller man panted lightly, his nipples hard and his penis fully erect and ready to explode once again into his underwear. His small hands were digging their nails into Adam's neck flesh, and he took in a sharp breath. Not able to contain himself much longer.

"B-But Adam," he panted, looking at his boyfriends' lust covered eyes. He honestly loved these pants so much, and it would be a total bitch to lose them. "These are e-expensive, and I don't want-"

Adam covered his mouth, desire clouding his eyes. Well, with a look like that, Brad knew for a fact that Adam was not going to give into his pleas. "I'll buy you all the fucking jeans you want. Just let me-"

There was a knock at the door and they both froze. Adam panted lightly, glaring at Brad playfully and stood up, walking over and grasping the handle. The closet ginger didn't want to leave the comfort of his boyfriend, but he didn't want to leave whoever was at the door hanging. Because honestly, Adam was hoping to hell it was one of three people that he wouldn't mind to bang…Of course he loved Brad, but Adam was a kinky son of a bitch and loved some challenges. And honestly, a threesome sounded so fucking hot right now…

Brad gasped and groaned lightly. "B-Baby, you're naked," he whimpered. Why didn't he at least put some boxers on? That's better then being freckled naked in front of a stranger. The singer just shrugged and opened the door a little, his long tongue slipping from his mouth when he saw who it was. Score.

Then he opened the door all the way and petite Tommy was standing there, looking as awkward as ever, a huge ass blush on his face. He gulped, trying to cover his immense blush with his blond bangs. But he couldn't help but steal a couple glances. What was he here for? Oh, he doesn't remember. The purpose of his arrival didn't really matter when his boss and fellow band mate was standing in front of him with a big ass sneer on his face.

"ADAM!" Brad yelled. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to tackle his boyfriend and slap the ever living crap out of him. But knowing the brunette, that would probably get him turned on. He was a sex craved monster when he wanted to be, and normally that was a good thing. But right now, the small man was extraordinarily jealous.

Aw, HELL NO. Tommy doesn't get to see his Lamb completely naked with an erect dick. Not only is there jealously clouding his mind, but complete confusion. What. The. Hell? He likes Tommy, yea, as a friend. He thinks he's a kick ass bassist on SO many levels, but he does not like it when this little elf boy is staring straight at Adam's freckled penis. That's right bitches; he's got freckles there too! And they're BRAD'S freckles, not Tommy's, _Brad's! _So that little blond better shut his glamed up eyes because Adam's small boyfriend is about to lay a can of kitten whoop ass on him.

"I-I just came over to…" the bassist trailed off as his eyes lingered over Adam's freckled body. Involuntarily, his tongue fell from his lip and he licked them, but quickly put it back in, blushing like a mad man. "Erm…What I mean to say is that…I…" A line of drool lingered at the corner of the blond's mouth and he panted a little, becoming tight in his pants without even realizing the kind of affect the singer had on him with just being naked. Oh, shit…

"Adam! Put some clothes on!" Brad hissed, becoming jealous that his boyfriend didn't feel the need to cover up in front of company. Doesn't he realize that he was special to the man in bed? Why did Tommy have to come here and ruin everything? Shit, no!

"Wait, baby. How 'bout we have a…ménages tois?" he asked, grabbing Tommy's waist and slamming the door shut. He began to rub his sweaty body against Tommy's fully clothed one and groaned. The blond took in a sharp breath and looked at Brad like he was ready to explode. The brunette just growled, getting up from the silken bed and jumping onto Adam's back grabbing his hair and tugging on it roughly. This wasn't meant to be sexual. It was more like the kitten was freaking pissed off.

"Boo, I don't want to have a threesome with Tommy! You're mine!" he yelled, pulling on Tommy's hair and he in return, just groaned in response and smirked lightly. Aw, fuck. He was getting into it too. And much to Brad's dismay, Tommy grabbed the back of his neck and placed his lips onto of his and licked them. He couldn't help but groaned while Adam was sandwiched between them. So it ended up being:

Tommy licking Brad's mouth and raping the crap out of it; Brad enjoying the rape until the point of no return, and Adam dry humping Tommy while tugging on his current boyfriend's hair. Pretty sexy, huh? I know you wish you were there…

"W-Wait…" Brad moaned into Tommy's mouth, pulling away and panting. He had to admit, this bassist was a freaking great kisser of men, considering he had claimed to be straight for twenty-eight years. "I-I barely know you, I don't want to kiss you…I want Adam…" And with that he pushed Tommy out of the way, getting off his back and wrapping his arms around the singer's neck and kissing him passionately. Tommy scoffed and stripped himself of his shirt and began to lick Adam's naked back. He moaned in response into Brad's mouth and tangled his fingers within his hair. Oh, this blond's tongue was fucking long and slim. But he already knew that with all the Fever kisses he's ever endured. And he fucking loved it.

"B-Boy's, I don't want to be the center on attention. Excuse me while I grab some toys…" Adam mused into Brad's mouth, pulling away and slipping into the darkness of the hall leaving one angry elf man to glare at the other. They wanted Adam to himself, and of course, Brad had the upper hand in this argument considering the singer was _his _boyfriend. But that wouldn't stop the bassist from putting up one hell of a fight.

"You're not welcome here," Brad hissed, standing as tall as he could, even though he couldn't help the couple of centimeters Tommy had on him. If the brunette wasn't so envious, he might have chuckled. Adam and his short stature fetish. "He's my boyfriend and he loves me!" the smaller man yelled, getting more and more jealous. Oh, it's on now. No bitch is going to steal his man.

"Well, he invited me in, so obviously he wants me just as much as you dwarf. Now either kiss me, or get the fuck lost," Tommy said, smirking and leaning Brad against the door, breathing heavily on his lips. His hips began to grind into Brad's, and they were both still clothed, but with how horny they were, that wasn't going to last for long.

Oh, now Brad got it. The blond wasn't here to steal his Adam; he was here for a one night stand. Because if indeed he was here to try and take his boyfriend, he wouldn't be attempting to make a move on him. Okay, whatever. Threesome sounds good…

And with that Brad bucked his clothed hips into Tommy's growing erection causing the man to growl and attacked his neck, sucking, biting, licking, anything he could do to get the brunette riled up and ready for sex. Like hard core, no lube or condom sex. Considering the fact that this was going to be an unorganized sex appeal, it sounded good, so lube was out of the question.

"Wanna screw each other by the time Adam gets back so we're doing it doggy style?" Tommy rushed, unzipping his pants and taking them off which caused Brad to gawk at him. He had the palest, cutest, smallest body he had ever seen! Like totes adorable, in Brad's words. And his legs were pretty long, which was weird considering he's super short. So why would…?

"Sure, that'll give him something to look at, but I get to screw you," he claimed, immediately throwing Tommy to the ground and unbuckling his belt and grinning like a motherfucker. The blond shrugged, never knowing what it was like to take it up the ass. So he finished taking off his pants and got on all fours on the wooden floor and gasped when something wet and large began to enter his ass. He was _not _expecting it to feel like this. Why the fuck was Brad so big? He's shorter then Tommy! Oh, shit, this feels so good.

"Fucking hell. Aren't you gonna put some lube on or something?" Tommy strained, biting his swollen bottom lip as Brad had no mercy on him. No, he didn't even finger him first. It was dick all the way, bitch. And that's how it was gonna be.

"What's the fun in that?" the brunette asked, digging his nails into the blond's naked flesh, savoring the feel of his ass between his dick. He was so much smaller then Adam, so it was actually harder to shove his cock in him, but a challenge is always fucking welcome. Tommy groaned, almost lapsing from the feel, but soon began to rock back and forth, causing Brad to moan as he bent down and licked the length of the bassist's back. Tommy shuddered, loving the feeling of the wetness on his werewolf heated body. He felt like he was going to explode. His cock was leaking pre-cum, and he needed some assistance.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" They both turned to the side to see Adam walking back at them, still completely naked, but holding a few objects in his hands. His eyes were wide and his one gelled up hair was tangled, knotted, and clumped, but still as sexy as ever.

"B-Baby, I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"No, shut up Brad…" Adam moaned a little, setting the objects down on a table and getting behind Brad, and without any warning, he shoved his dick in Brad's ass, causing Brad to shove further into Tommy's ass, which evidently led to Tommy collapsing under the immense pleasure and pressure. He wailed and immediately sat up; curling his hand around his cock and pumping it, attempting to come before Adam made _him _fuck someone. Honestly, Brad or Tommy couldn't take this much more. But obviously the singer had all the energy in the fucking world.

"NO! Brad, grab Tommy's hand!" Adam yelled, bucking his hips roughly into Brad's, causing the small man to fall forward right into Tommy's crotch so his tongue was on the head. The blond looked fucking scared and took in a sharp breath, whipping his head back and moaning loudly at the feel of tongue on his hot dick. Brad smiled innocently and formed his lips around the head and began to move his tongue in circles, loving the sound of Tommy's whimpers. Plus, he tasted nice too. He loved Adam, but the feeling of someone else's flesh was fucking fantastic. Oh, god, and Adam's erection in his ass made it even better!

Adam was still fucking him as he gave Tommy one of the best blow jobs of his life. This was probably the most intense threesome any of them had had. Because honestly, who in the right mind would think of a blow job, fucking, moaning chain? Adam fucking Lambert, that's who.

"Brad…" Adam moaned, dry humping his ass and finally exploding. The feeling of cum in his ass made the smaller man moan onto the blond's penis, which evidently, once again, led Tommy to grab the brunette's hair and push him further into his length. The singer moaned and began to scratch his boyfriend's back as he leaned on it and kissed the bassist's swollen lips. He moaned into it and there were split seams with tongues and spit.

Brad moved his professional mouth on Tommy's erect cock and finally groaned when he came and swallowed the pungent liquid. He tried to rise but couldn't because Adam and Tommy were making out on his back. This was odd. Never in a million years would Brad Bell think he could say, 'Tommy Ratliff and Adam Lambert were technically making out on my back.'

"Guys…" he groaned, not liking it that he hadn't come inside Tommy because Adam had gotten in the way.

"Come on elves, we're gonna use the toys now…" Adam hissed standing up and walking back over to the table where he laid his naughty items. He picked up a can and told both his slaves and get on all fours. They did so (like fucking obedient dogs) and the singer sprayed them with whip cream. The cream landed in their hair, chest, and scattered on the floor around them. It was fucking hot. "Now wrestle. And whoever wins gets to fuck my pretty little ass," he cooed, putting the tip of the can in his mouth and spraying it full of the white substance. He moaned, moving it down to his dick where he covered up his freckled flesh and muttered something nasty as the coldness radiated through his body. "Go."

Tommy tackled Brad, pinning his arms down and sucking on his neck like a vampire, and not allowing the smaller man to struggle under his grasp. "I'm gonna be the one to screw Adam, so you stay nice and still while I abuse your little body-"

Tommy gasped, taking in a deep breath and grabbing his dick when Brad kneed him…Hard. The blond moaned, rolling off of the more powerful male and groaning, rolling on the floor in pain. Tears rose to the corners of his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. "F-Fuck, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed, trying to move but squirming in pain instead. It hurts like fucking hell when your naked, sensitive, and fully erect penis gets kneed.

"No one's gonna fuck my boyfriend expect for me!" Brad yelled, straddling Tommy and grabbing his pulsing dick, rubbing his thumb in circles on the head. The bassist moaned, arching his head back and almost choking on his own spit. Brad was about to get triple naughty and dish out a can of screw your ass on the elf-like man, but strong arms took him off of Tommy and he growled. No, he wasn't finished. He needed to teach this little bassist a lesson for making a move on _his _man.

"Calm down, kitten. There is enough of me to go around. So, who wants my top half, and who's gonna claim the bottom?" Adam asked, his freckled lips forming a sincere smile, even though his eyes read death.

"TOP!"

"BOTTOM!"

Well that worked out as planned. Brad grinned and began to kiss his boyfriends' lips. This is what he wanted all along. Not a threesome, just a nice simple kiss with the love vibrating off both their bodies. And he knew Adam loved him because he wrapped his arms around his waist, taking him into the bedroom and lying up on the bed, straddling his waist. He was in the perfect position to be screwed by Tommy, since he did, however, claim Adam's bottom half. So it all worked out for the better. Everyone was happy, and that's all that matters.

As the singer and his kitten were kissing, the bassist was mentally preparing himself. Hey, you would too if you were about to screw Adam fucking Lambert. Tommy was fully erect once again and without any warning he just shoved it in there. Nice and hard. He yelped a bit from the feeling. Considering the fact Adam had a much more fuller ass then himself, this was awesome! Much better then girls. Like a lot better!

This caused Adam to spit in Brad's mouth because it was with such force, which, in a chain reaction caused Brad to cough in Adam's mouth and begin to gag. Adam pulled away, coughing when Brad coughed in his mouth and he just kept heaving, trying to regain his breath. Well, that ruined a perfect moment.

"FUCK TOMMY!" the singer yelled, trying hard not to just attack the small elf man fucking him. He wasn't mad, he was horny again. And he was hoping to just get fucked and make out with Brad. That sounded freaking epic right about now.

"ADAM! I chose the top half, so you look at me!" Brad yelled, getting jealous and forcing his boyfriend to look at him. That's better.

"But Brad…I need to say _something _naughty to him. He's doing it so…w-w-well!" OH SHIT! How could Tommy actually do this to him? He was so inexperienced and new! He should be shivering and crying, but Tommy was doing it was well as Adam. And better then Brad for that matter. With that, Adam couldn't keep himself from saying something nasty. But he needed to keep in mind his boyfriend…

Tommy was now freaking _dry humping _Adam's ass. What else was he suppose to do? He needed to tell the blond what to do. But Brad was his boyfriend and he had rightfully claimed the top part. So, as the loyal and adorably sweet person Adam was, he smiled, and went back to kissing his boyfriend, trying hard not to think about the large dick currently inside him.

Brad's tongue slowly grazed the freckle on his boyfriend's bottom lip and he smiled, shutting his eyes and savoring the taste of his sweet man. Cherries, so familiar and it was fucking awesome. He loved Brad so much. To the point of no return. Brad was his and always would be. Sure, he flirted on stage with Tommy and whatnot, but that didn't actually mean anything. It was all about him and Brad, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

He moaned when he felt Tommy come inside him and collapse next to Brad. His eyes were shut and he was breathing hard, the glisten of sweat shining off his body from the dim light from the bathroom. Adam smiled, pulling away from Brad and lifting up Tommy's head along with his boyfriend's and put them both in his face. They both released their tongues, along with him and no one could tell whose lips, spit, tongue, or flavor was whose because they were melding. Loving each other with great contentment. They all moaned, tired from the ordeal.

Adam laid them both on the bed and fell between them, pulling them both into him. "We should do that more often."

"I disagree," Brad said, jealously coating his voice.

"I agree." Tommy declared, annoyance soaking his voice.

Adam merely sighed and shut his eyes. He knew what was next.

Angry sex.


End file.
